Come Down To Me
by Butterfly Hippie
Summary: Sam trades up to better friends when the Goth Girls, the most exclusive clique in the school, invites her to join. When the Goths leave Sam in danger, it's up to Danny and gang to forgive and forget in order to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny Fenton and his friends Sam, Tucker, and Emily sat by themselves at their lunch table because nobody else wanted to sit with them. The foursome was often called the "Unpopulars", made up of the four biggest misfits in the 9th grade at Casper High. Sam was the weird vegetarian Goth girl, Tucker was the PDA obsessed techno-geek, Emily was the lowly cripple, who provided spectacular entertainment to the popular crowd by falling on her face at least once a week. And Danny...well, he didn't stand out. He didn't get great grades, but he didn't fail every class, either. He didn't excel at art, neither did he like music. He was forgettable, at least, that's how he seemed to the popular crowd. He was ordinary.

_City lights shine down upon the place that I call home  
Surrounded by a million but I feel like I'm alone  
And I might be a nobody to you  
But if I'm playing, would you listen?  
If you would get to know me   
Maybe you would love me  
I'm so ordinary_

Dragging 'round an old guitar that I can't even play  
I fade into your background like a piece of yesterday  
I might be a nobody to you   
But somewhere they're gonna listen

If you would get to know me  
Maybe you would love me  
I'm so ordinary  
And if you would let me know you  
Maybe I would show you  
Wouldn't we be something?

Sad the way we always seem to pass by one another  
Hiding, so afraid of the things we might discover  
Caught up in a moment that only you can live in  
You never know who's giving the air that you might breathe in

If you would get to know me  
Maybe you would love me  
I'm so ordinary  
And if you would let me know you  
Maybe I would show you  
Wouldn't we be something?

City lights shine down upon the place that I call home  
Surrounded by a million but I feel like I'm alone   
And I might be a nobody to you  
But somewhere, they're gonna listen

But Danny Fenton wasn't as ordinary as he seemed. The three people sitting around him were the only people-besides his sister Jazz-that knew that Danny was half ghost. An ill-fated lab accident with his parents Ghost Portal months ago had altered his DNA and made the teen half ghost. Ever since then, it was routine for Danny to stop in the middle of his sentence and chase after whatever ghost was harassing him at the moment. Usually, he was accompanied by one of his best friends, and also half-ghost, Emily Link.

Emily was sitting next to Sam at the table, which had Danny and Tucker on one side and Emily and Sam on the other. While she was sitting, she looked perfectly "normal". She had medium-length dirty blond hair that fell to about a little past her shoulders. At the moment, her hair was pulled back with a deep blue hair tie. Her hazel eyes looked animated as she chatted with her friends. Emily, though extremely shy with strangers, was the queen of gossip when she was with her friends. She had a fierce temper, but forgave easily-sometimes _too _easily, her friends thought. The only things that gave away that there was anything unusual about the young girl was the slight stutter in her speech and the bright blue forearm crutch propped up next to her.

Emily was born with mild cerebral palsy, which affected all of the muscles in her body, including her speech, her walk, balance and her motor skills, to name just a few. She was able to walk unaided, but used one forearm crutch most of the time. Not only did she have ghost powers, but she also had incredible healing powers. These powers were given to her when she was an infant by Isabelle-the Healing Ghost. For reasons still unclear to Emily, Isabelle had given the premature baby girl these healing powers, and using them, Emily had saved Danny's life many times. She had also saved Sam's life once when the raven haired girl was dying of pneumonia, and for that, Sam was deeply grateful.

Sam was the moody, Goth, Ultro-Recyclo vegetarian of the group. Her hair was a deep black, although Danny, having known Sam for most of his life, knew that that wasn't its natural color. She was a strong animal rights activist, and she had once tried to run a Save the Frogs campaign against dissecting frogs. Unfortunately, her plot had been thwarted by Danny and a couple of rogue ghosts. She never let Danny forget it.

Tucker was the African-American techno-geek. He never went anywhere without his various PDAs. Danny had suspected that his best friend slept with those PDAs, but he had never confirmed it. Those PDA's did come in handy, though, when there was some technological task to do, such as turning the lights out. It was also extremely useful for ghost fighting. Danny and Emily stored backup files of all the ghosts they've ever seen on Tucker's PDA. Whenever a new ghost came along, it was added to the files immediately. Other than his obsession with technology, Tucker was a C-student. He didn't necessarily have to be-it was just that he thought paying attention to the lesson was a waste of time. His one good quality was his sense of humor. Tucker was naturally funny, though he never seemed to notice this fact.

These four were the outcasts, the outsiders. Even the lowest kids on the social scale didn't want anything to do with them. The foursome existed in a lonely world, a solitary world, with only the others for company. The others either tortured them for sport, or else ignored them completely. But the foursome never seemed to know or care what others thought of them. They were perfectly content to have each other-for the moment.

A/N: Yaaayy! I have writer's block, so what do I do? Create a new story! AND-_trumpets blow_-this is my first songfic! Not all the chapters will be songfics, only some of them. It will mostly be Saving Jane songs, although I might include a couple others that I think might fit in with the story. Oh yeah, and I guess I should include a disclaimer this time, since I'm actually using other content than the TV show or book.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, OR ANY SONGS I MAY INCLUDE IN THIS FIC. The only thing I own is Emily-and she's a pretty damn good thing to own, in my opinion. OC's rule!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was just another day at Casper High. The Unpopulars were crowded around Danny and Emily's lockers, which were right next to each other, talking about who-knows-what. They were unaware of the rest of the world swirling around them. Dash was beating up someone else for once, and Paulina and Star were comparing notes on hairstyles. As for the rest of the school, they either talked, or listened to various IPods. Some of them studied for a last minute test, oblivious to the fact that this was the day that would set off a complicated chain of mistrust and confusion. _Last minute test..._Danny thought_...that reminds me. _He dug a slightly crushed algebra notebook out of his overstuffed backpack and opened it, trying his best to concentrate. He was so focused, he didn't hear Melissa until she was at his shoulder, peering over him like he wasn't even there, looking straight at Sam.

"Hey, Sam?" Melissa interrupted the conversation without even apologizing. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The group fell completely silent with shock and confusion, and Danny knew exactly why. Melissa was the leader of a group called the Goth Girls. They were made up of dark, vegetarian Goth Girls-like Sam, only not as nice. The Goth Girls held ultimate power over the school, even more than the popular crowd. Even the cheerleaders conformed to the Goth Girls. Though everyone wanted to have that amount of power over the student body, only a select few could. The Goth Girls were extremely exclusive, and only the darkest, meanest Goths could get in. Danny suspected the reason why Sam wasn't invited into the group was because she was too nice-and because she hung out with geeks like Danny, Tucker, and Emily.

"Um..OK..." Sam said, clearly confused. Danny noticed that Emily was staring at Melissa with her mouth slightly open, and Tucker had finally stopped fiddling with his PDA. He suspected he must have an expression on his face similar to his friends': an expression of complete shock and confusion. A _Goth Girl_ was _talking_. To _them_, no less! And it wasn't making a snide remark, either! It was-dare he say it?-almost..._civil_! Melissa led Sam away into a corner, where they began murmuring quietly.

"Should I eavesdrop on them?" Danny asked his friends, without thinking. This was _major_! His friends just gazed back at him in complete shock. Finally, Emily opened her mouth, perhaps to remind him that Sam was sure to kill him if she caught him eavesdropping on an important conversation, but was cut off by a stream of blue mist coming out of Danny's own mouth.

"Aw, crud, not _now_!" Danny groaned. "Cover me." he added quietly to his two best friends. Tucker and Emily obediently shielded Danny from view as he changed into ghost form. A second later, Danny was in the air, looking for the ghost. Just as he was about to give up and change back into human form, he heard a loud cry.

"I am the _Box Ghost_!" A minute later, Danny was face-to-face with who was possibly the most annoying ghost of all time.

"_Why_ do you keep showing up at the most important moments?" The Box Ghost looked bemused.

"I will abduct all boxes in this palace of square-ness!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I could've figured that out." The Box Ghost, apparently deciding words were useless, summoned an abandoned cardboard box lying on the floor by a bank of lockers. He threw it at Danny, who dodged it easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" Danny gasped out through hysterical laughter. Taking advantage of his enemy's weakness, the Box Ghost took the opportunity to aim another box at him. This one hit Danny head-on, causing him to do several backwards somersaults through the air.

"Woah!" he yelled, putting his hands up in a _back off_ sign. "I better finish this before you actually _win_ this fight! Jeez, how embarrassing would that be if I lost to the _Box Ghost_!" And with that, he whipped out the Fenton Thermos and uncapped it.

"_Bewaaaareeeeee!" _the Box Ghost screamed as he was sucked into the depths of the thermos. Danny quickly capped the thermos again and went human just in time to see Sam running towards him. She looked happier than Danny had ever seen her.

"Danny!" she screamed in jubilation, sprinting towards him. She stopped just short of skidding into the lockers.

"What is it, Sam?" Danny asked, interested. Tucker and Emily gathered around Sam, eager to hear the news. Sam took a deep breath.

"Well," she said, collecting her thoughts. "Melissa asked _me_ to sit with the Goth Girls at lunch today!" All three of her friend's jaws dropped open. Sam giggled.

"Yeah, I know, isn't it great?" Noticing the upset look on Danny's face, she sobered.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Danny nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah...yeah I'm happy for you." he assured her not-too-convincingly. Sam looked skeptical, but let the subject go.

"Anyway, I gotta go, have a math test to study for!" And not even a goodbye, she raced down the hall.

"Really...I'm happy for you." Danny murmured as he watched her retreating back. "I'm happy for you."

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do_

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory_

_I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you._

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry. _

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?_

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

A/N: That was kinda a slow chapter to write even though it sets the stage for the rest of the fic. The song is "Happy" by Saving Jane. I do not own the song, or any other songs I may use in this fic. Read and review!


End file.
